Falling
by Aeromance
Summary: Harry was falling, again. No one could catch him, but who would stand by him?  Warning: One-shot, HPDM, explicit lemon


[A/N: I wrote this one shot to get over my fear of writing an explicit lemon scene. I'm not too sure if it worked out or not but I couldn't very well write it and then not publish it on FanFiction, now could I? Please, let me know what you think. As always, I ask for horrid, brutal honesty.

A special thanks to my beta Shinosuke. Whom I also inadvertently plagarized while writing this story. He has a story of his own called "Falling". MUCH better than mine. Go check it out. (If you don't, he will tie me up again and let NONE of you fangirls watch. Yes, he's evil like that.)

Although, if you had to choose, read and review my story first. I may be compassionate and fair, but I'm a selfish bitch above all else.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters here within. I'm merely writing what Jo (we're on first name basis) wishes she could have written if not for that pesky "Children's novel" label on this series.

Warning: Explicit sex scene. Lack of story. Turn back now all who are weak of heart.]

Harry was falling.

Wind pushed up against him, making him unsure if he was truly falling or rather flying upwards. Several things that clearly did not belong in the night sky hurtled past him as he plummeted downwards. Even his sleep logic brain could decipher that snitches, and veils, and blonde hair had no business fluttering about. Neither did he, yet here he was - falling. And it was always falling. Trelawney fed him garbage about how falling represented his slipping control on his own fate (and how it would lead to his gruesome demise at the hands of several angry pygney puffs) after hearing him complain to Hermione one day. On principle, he wrote off whatever his divination teacher said as useless drivel, but he supposed she might have a point about the control bit. Possibly. Wait, was this a dream, then?

Not that it had been an extremely unpleasant sensation before but falling seemed to feel really good all of a sudden. His descent seemed to slow as golden rays caressed his face. Warm air drafts held his body gently and allowed him to drift. Looking down, he realized he was naked. Yet, the heat grew in intensity, but it wasn't from the sun or any external source. The heat seemed to be burning in center of his stomach and radiating madly outward. The winds and sun embraced him tightly and warmed him further. Then, heat, suction, wet, tight - Harry moaned.

Harry awoke and groaned at the loss of the near erotic dream about nature. He could use with some sunshine and warm drafts right now. His senses returned to him and alerted Harry to a presence between his (naked) legs. Kneeling before him was a very nude, pale blond boy with a smirk that could kill that was only inches from Harry's weeping erection - this would do.

Only Draco Malfoy could lunge forward hungrily and mash his face against someone and make it look graceful. Despite the speed and urgency of closing the distance for the kiss, it was merely a languid massaging of two sets of lips. Harry sleepily returned the gentle kiss with a lazy smile brightening his features.

"Took you long enough, Po-... Harry." After months of having this less than hate-filled relationship, Harry put his foot down and demanded that he and Draco get on a first name basis, "Merlin, I crawled into bed with you, kissed you, molested your entire chest, undressed, undressed /you/, and started blowing you before you finally woke. I wouldn't be surprised if I really wasn't the one to take your virginity."

Harry could only chuckle, he was still in a haze from the wonderful dream he had been having. "What are you doing here, Draco?" He threw an arm around Draco to pull their bodies closer until Draco was almost lying prostrate against him.

The kiss ended. "I could go if you'd rather me leave you with your /little/ problem." Draco sneered halfheartedly while gesturing to Harry's erection.

By now Harry knew better than to be baited by the sarcasm and see past it to Draco's need to for reassurance. "Oh, no." His grip on the blond tightened, "You're not going anywhere. I was just curious what gave you the audacity to sneak out and break into the Gryffindor dorms." His smile refused to dissipate, despite Draco's scowl - it usually wouldn't leave when in the Slytherin's presence.

Draco huffed like the immature child he was when his pride was wounded (imaginary wounds or no). "The great Potter isn't the only one with the wherewithal to sneak around, even though you've been given a few...encouragements and special opportunities."

Harry had to laugh. Now it was just getting pathetic, "You know you've benefited from the Marauder's Map and invisibility cloak quite a bit recently and enjoy them just as much." After being with Draco...like this for so many months, he'd learned the best way to deal with Draco's almost constant moods and scathing sarcasm. Ignore it, go for sex as quickly as possible and post coital was the best time for open communication. "Draco, did you come here for something?" He bucked his need up into Draco's lower stomach. Predictably, Draco's breath hitched slightly and his eyes were stuck between a lusty gaze and a glare.

Harry watched with a smirk as Draco's pride and libido had it out. Those icy eyes easily played out any emotion Draco felt. The only reason most did not notice was because Draco's emotional range in public went from apathetic disgust to uncaring loathing. Harry's smirk broke into a wide shit-eating grin once he saw which was going to win out. Seeing lust fill those eyes was enough to completely wake him up.

Without waiting for an answer, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco and used his weight to flip them over. His fingers tangled together with the pale digits of his lover's and he pulled them above their heads. Slowly, he began to run his lips along Draco's body, taking a slow and tortuous route down the thin body.

"You used the silence and privacy charms on the curtains?" He knew Draco to be nothing but completely thorough but he had to check. The last thing Ron needed would to wake up and see his best mate tangled up with his worst enemy. The red head could only take so much.

"Mm." Eyes closed, Draco didn't even bother with a full reply and Harry had to chuckle against the slightly damp skin of Draco's chest. The young Malfoy was naked in a Gryffindor's bed, Harry Potter no less, and was enamored beyond the point of making proper replies - eat your heart out Lucius Malfoy.

Harry's musings aside, Draco melting under his hands and mouth was the most arousing thing Harry had ever experienced. Every time, he was overcome by it. His heart dropped to his stomach while his stomach contracted and heated up in the most appreciative way. After swallowing heavily, Harry ghosted his lips over Draco's left nipple. Tentatively, he caught it between his teeth and pulled away slightly, his tongue lashing at the clenched bud at odd intervals. Draco's hands writhed endlessly as he arched his chest up into Harry mouth. Each reaction he elicited from Draco made his heart stop.

Clearly more excited about arriving at his destination than Draco was, Harry let go with his mouth and hands and settled between Draco's crooked knees. Staring at the pulsing erection was breathtaking and too much for Harry to stand. Closing his eyes, Harry leaned forward and gently nuzzled the erection. Draco's scent filled him and Harry had to sigh. It was arousing, but it was relaxing in that it felt right; as if his and Draco's bodies were made for nothing else but to fit together. He stubbornly refused to allow that thought to make him consider what it meant for them relationship wise and what the future may hold for such a modern day Romeo and Juliet. A little bit more than a feud though - Romeo's parents supported the person who murdered Juliet's. Did he just refer to himself as Juliet?

Harry was literally pulled from his musings as an insistent hand tugged at his shaggy hair. Draco made a low whining sounds as his hips arched up, causing his cock to rub against Harry's cheek and nose and smear precum across his face. His stomach dropped at the sight of Draco's begging face. Obediently, Harry let his lips part and grasped the base of Draco's cock. More bucking. Despite Harry's normal teasing nature and near sadistic love of withholding orgasms, he wasted no time and slipped Draco's cock into his lips.

Draco's head lolled back as carefree moans and sighs of relief drizzled from his parted lips. Harry closed his eyes and set to work. He slid his head further downward until Draco's head plus another inch of two was completely in Harry's mouth, allowing him working room. Harry's tongue danced around Draco's cock, lapping at the slit and collecting any built up precum, to tutting under the head, to twirling around the head in a cork screw fashion. With his hand lazily jerking the flesh left untouched by his mouth, Harry alternated through that routine with little variation. It worked so well; why fix what wasn't broken? As if to prove his point, Draco's finger wove tightly into his hair and tugged slightly in pleasure. From experience, Harry knew he was exhibiting massive amounts of self control to just tug lightly instead of force him downward. Each whimper, gasp, and moan pushed Harry onward and made him try harder.

Harry loved blowing Draco. He was "hungry for his cock" as the blond so eloquently put it. People said it was an act of submission, but it didn't feel like that. In fact, Harry seemed to have all the power at that moment. He was the source of Draco's pleasure and in complete control of it. And Draco would only be allowed release when Harry allowed it.

Speaking of release, Harry felt Draco's slight tugs grow more insistent and his noises grew near whiny. Without thought, Harry released Draco's cock from his mouth and shifted his head to the side to catch his breath. His face was about as red as the weeping head before him. Blow jobs took a lot out of you. To be able to suck a dick was an extreme skill. Albeit a skill, Harry loved possessing. To think, he could go back to the Dursley's this summer, and, because they most certainly didn't want to hear about any magic he had learned, he could explain how he learned to blow guys. A magical family moment to be sure.

Harry chuckled and moved upwards to lay side by side with Draco. His eyes fell upon Draco and they widened slightly - the Slytherin wore a look of anger, lust, and extreme petulance, and despite all that, all Harry could notice was how beautiful he looked. Not that he would say such a thing - Draco preferred manly compliments on his looks. Figures, he'd be a ponce, and still have extreme notions about masculinity and such.

Harry was pulled out of his reverence by Draco's voice. "What the fuck is this?" He asked with extreme irritation as he gestured wildly with one hand to his rock hard dick and Harry in general. After making the vague gestures, his hand fluttered at his side, becoming an outlet for his obvious sexual frustration. Quite honestly, Harry was surprised Draco was being so restrained. From his experience with Draco's skilled tongue, one the Slytherin started, there was no way Harry would allow him to stop until completion.

Without realizing the point when he decided to do such a thing, Harry rolled over, and straddled Draco's hips. With one hand above Draco, supporting his weight, Harry leaned down until his lips were ghosting over a warm, soft ear, "I thought I'd let you pursue something better than my mouth tonight," Harry whispered in what he hoped was an alluring voice. He definitely didn't remember when he had decided to do that!

Draco sharply gasped and widened his eyes as Harry had hoped he would. His hips gave an involuntary jerk upward. They had been having almost all forms of sex in the past months, learning each others bodies and how to expertly pleasure each other, but they had never done the 'real' thing. Draco's thin lips parted, and his tongue darted out to slowly wet them, as his breath grew heavier. He hadn't meant that to be extremely sexy, Harry was sure, but it was. His pupils seemed nearly dilated at the mere thought of fucking Harry, and that only served to turn Harry on more in turn. Harry, not knowing what else to say about the matter, began to rock insistently against Draco's cock.

The friction sent a spark of life through Draco's spine and into his eyes, and, finally, he began to move. Slowly, reverentially, he traced his fingers along Harry's body. His words failing him, Draco could only communicate what he felt through his caresses. Starting at the calves he dragged his fingers upwards - Harry shivered - and along his legs and to the tip of his knees. He paused, determination in his gray eyes, and moved upward experimentally, rutting against Harry's backside. Another shudder, and a gasp fell from Harry's mouth. With a crooked smile, his hands began going back along Harry's toned thighs - his feather light touches gave way to strong firm massaging grasps. Both were breathing heavily in strained silence, staring each other down, Harry aroused and curious, Draco, worshiping and, well, aroused, too.

His hands stopped yet again on Harry's hips, so close to the proud erection between his legs, Draco sucked him a breath and pushed upwards again. Harry's grew wider and he arched forward closer to Draco as a long needy moan pushed from his clenched teeth. While one hand contented itself to remain on the small of Harry's back, his left danced along the black haired boy's spine. Harry's frame shook. Draco's hand came to cup the back of Harry's neck and he stayed there for seconds, minutes, hours, until he saw a sign in Harry. A sign that showed him he was really ready and finally his. Maybe it was the way he could feel Harry's toes curl in anticipation, or his shaking grip on Draco's shoulder, or those green eyes that had been pleading and yelling at him for the past few minutes. Regardless, Draco knew and pulled Harry down to push their mouths together.

The kiss tasted like lust, and assurance, and promises of what was to come. Draco wasn't strong enough to fully understand what assurances and what Harry wanted to promise him, but the lust, he could deal with. Taking what he wanted, Draco pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and swirled it around. He wasn't focused on technique or proper form. Draco wanted to drown in Harry, and it seemed to be working so far. Harry's teeth clamped down gently onto Draco's tongue and dragged backwards, causing Draco to gasp and do something he planned on waiting a bit more for - he arched his back and thrust his hips harshly against Harry.

Harry broke the kiss to groan and pant loudly, open green eyes staring at Draco, waiting. Draco was just as shocked as Harry by the pleasure and was drawing his breath. Clearly impatient, like usual, Harry began pressing himself downward against Draco and created an erratic rhythm. Gray eyes hid behind clenched eyelids as Draco tried to deal with the mounting pleasure. Harry's thrusts downwards changed as his hips moved back and forth to alter the angle. Draco gasped and brought both hands onto Harry's hips tightly to stop him - he had never needed a greater amount of self control.

"No." Again, he had to catch his breath from the arousing experience before he could speak again. "Harry... you, I need some lubrication before w-we can do this." Draco was still gasping for breath but the hurt look in Harry's eyes caused him to rush to explain himself.

Harry tilted his head with confusion clearly written on his face. That open, honest face - if only Draco had ever bothered to really look, he wouldn't have wasted years of thinking he hated this boy, "It'll hurt - a lot - if I don't." Draco held out his hand and summoned the lube from his pocket. Call him practical, but for the last two months he had been carrying this. If nothing else, but for a good wank when Harry couldn't get away from Weasley and Granger.

He threw the lube somewhere far away after squeezing a large amount onto his palm. After smearing it together in both hands, Draco reached around to grasp himself and properly lubricate, while his other hand showed Harry what a wonderful lubrication could be. Almost immediately, Harry started pushing forward into Draco's hand, and consequently moving backwards against Draco's exposed and sensitive head. Groans and shudders fell between their heated bodies as wet slapping sounds echoed in the four poster bed.

Harry's legs squeezed against his hips tightly, and Draco knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer either if he went on like this. So, he stopped. What a regretful thing to do, but a Malfoy did what he must in tough situations. Once he had wiped his hands on Harry's comforter and endured the slight glare Draco used both of his hands to grasp Harry's arse. While firmly massaging the globes - of pure perfection, in Draco's mind - his hands eased them apart. Without sight, he had to go on feeling alone, and began rubbing the head of his cock back and forth along Harry's crevice a few times before he finally found his entrance. After a confirming nod from Harry, he pushed.

And nothing happened. That was odd. Draco pushed again more insistently. He felt Harry tense up. Looking up at closed eyes, Draco stopped his attempts. He was hurting Harry, something he wouldn't do if he could help it, and it was causing Harry to tense which would only make this worse, he was sure. This was not how it was supposed to work. Why? Draco just knew so. His hands began to massage again, and soothing, shushing noises slithered from his lips. Harry let his head drop again Draco's shoulder, and sighed deeply. Draco allowed his eyes to shut as he turned his head and began to nuzzle his cheek and nose against Harry's. Maybe if he just...

His fingers inches closer towards the hole that his throbbing member was trying to penetrate. Draco's fingers stopped just outside the entrance. Slowly, he tried to drag his fingers outward, hoping the puckered entrance would follow suit and open more. Perhaps, his needy cock wasn't the best judge, but Harry didn't feel any more open. He continued the motion, judging by Harry's slowing breath that it was at least relaxing him. With each attempt, his fingers drew nearer Harry's center. Anticipation pooled in Draco's stomach when his long middle finger finally brushed across Harry's hole. Well, he could, maybe- Draco slid his finger down his slicked cock, gathering lube at the tip of his finger. Slowly, he pressed his finger into the entrance. Harry was so hot. An impossible amount of heat radiated from that spot and began to envelope Draco's finger. Pushing past Harry's muscles was an odd feeling, as if he were an unwelcome invader. Harry's breath hitched and continued to do so as Draco moved further. His eyes remained tightly clenched, but his body was more relaxed than he had been when Draco had been attempting to fully penetrate him. Draco continued his soothing noises and nuzzling as his finger slid deeper and deeper. Eventually he had to curl his other finger back, making an obscene gesture, so that his finger could go deeper.

"D-draco." Everything in the blonde froze at that tone of voice. He couldn't place the mixture of emotions behind it but he wouldn't move until he figured it out.

"What?" He shot back. He needed to know whatever was making Harry sound like that and end it immediately. When Harry cringed back at his snappy tone, Draco softened. "What is it, Harry?" His finger remained still, buried in the boy. Sweet Salazar, he was so warm, and tight.

"It feels... so queer." Harry turned a slight shade of pink after he said the words and Draco had to chuckle.

After the comedic moment had passed, Draco returned to concern and kissed Harry's proffered cheek. "I know, its just-" Draco could have slapped himself. He had forgotten something in the heat of the moment, Draco swallowed as his heart sped up slightly, quite literally.

Without bothering to reply, Draco pushed his middle finger farther in and began pumping Harry's cock again - how he had forgotten about that, he didn't know. Clearly, Harry agreed with his course of action. He slumped further against Draco and spread his legs wider. That was all the prompting Draco needed to slowly pull his finger out an inch and push it back in. His hole continuously gripped him tightly, making Draco question how he was going to get in there. In theory, he knew it should work, but Harry was so tight as it was.

Once Harry regained the strength to buck his hips into Draco's pumping hand, the Slytherin began speeding up his finger and wriggled it around slightly. Truth be told, he was slightly scared to add a second. Being the good Gryffindor he was, Harry courageously murmured "Keep going, Malfoy."

Draco was never one to disobey...never the less, he pulled his middle finger out until it was just barely within that tight ring of muscles, and pushed his index finger in along with the middle one. Once again, he slowly inched forward. He learned his lesson the first time, and continuously pumped away at Harry's prick, drawing away some of Harry's attention. Not being able to open his fingers widely or move them in any kind of scissoring fashion, Draco opted to wiggle them around as he moved in and out slowly.

Unlike what usually happened when his sexual organ received no stimulation for a continued length of time, Draco's cock persisted in staying upright, pulsing away and remaining so hard it hurt from the strain. He definitely needed attention to his cock soon, but it would be no where near worth it to see that pained look on Harry's face again.

Draco yelped loudly. All Harry bothered with was a murmured sorry before he began to kiss around the reddened bite mark and nibbling lightly in other areas on his shoulder. One could definitely only get away in the heat of sex - that is, when both participants are in the heat of sex. Shaking it off, Draco continued his ministrations, until Harry purposely pushed back onto Draco's fingers and shuddered.

Eyes filled with wonder, Harry pulled back to look at Draco and quivered slightly, "What was that?" All Draco could do was smile and shrug his shoulders. This was supposed to feel good for a reason, right? With that encouragement, Draco pushed his ring finger into Harry as well and renewed the speed in both hands, impatience getting the better of him. With each breath came a grunt or groan for Harry. Some pained, some pleasure filled; as time went on, it seemed fewer and fewer were from discomfort.

Without consciously deciding to do so, Draco withdrew his fingers from Harry and grasped his hip. Harry fell against his chest, breathing heavily. Draco briefly removed his hand from Harry's erection to gaze at it. Did he miss something? No semen. "Harry, you alright?" He was slightly worried about Harry and worried that he was not going to get the relief that his cock was demanding right now. He'd be lying if he said the first one was the main source of his worrying at the moment. Let him come once or twice, and then he could focus on Harry's absolute well being.

"Yeah," Harry panted. He pushed himself up onto his forearms to properly look at Draco. Insistently, he nudged himself down against Draco. Draco gasped as his eyes dilated slightly at the mere feeling.

Being a Slytherin, Draco wasn't so far lost he could not remark. "Eager?" An eye brow arched, and rose further at Harry's blush.

"It felt good," Harry murmured as he pushed again, hoping to distract Draco. It worked. Draco snaked his other hand around to position himself at Harry's entrance once more. Harry clenched his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself. Draco's leaking head pushed against Harry's entrance gently, not forceful enough yet to go anyway. Draco paused and pulled his hand away. "Since you know what it feels like, do you...er...want to...?" his right hand gestured back behind Harry, hoping he'd get the point.

"What? Oh, yeah." With one hand above Draco's shoulder to balance himself, Harry stretched his left arm to reach around and grasp Draco. Having his right hand free, Draco resumed slowly stroking Harry. His gray eyes never left Harry's. A shudder rolled down his spine, and ignited in his hips, causing him to arch up wards into Harry. Merlin, he could melt, Harry was so warm. Draco had always loved how warm Harry was – his burning touches, the lingering fires his lips left – but nothing came close to this and he needed more. With a none too subtle nudge on Harry's hips, Draco showed his growing impatience. Stars may have danced before his eyes like they were supposed to do, or so he had read, but as soon as the head of his cock slipped into that tight, wet passage, Draco moaned and let his head fall back.

Rather than pushing further down, both boys let gravity pull Harry down. It was so tight, so hot – Draco didn't even realize he was panting. His pent up frustration at not being able to pump his hips upwards went into his hands. Draco pumped Harry faster than he thought possible and gripped his hip with bruising force. Harry, closing his eyes, forced himself down the last two or three inches. Draco whimpered when he felt the skin of Harry's arse rest against his groin. His hip began to slowly wiggle back and forth a bit. He'd wait until Harry gave him the okay to start fucking him like he so desired, but still, he needed something. Harry's breathing was slow but heavy. Finally, he opened his eyes and stared at Draco. The swirling emotions that lay within those green eyes scared Draco. For once, he couldn't see what Harry was thinking and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

Harry moved. With both hands above Draco's shoulder, Harry pushed himself up a bit and slid back down forcefully. Draco gasped and pushed himself up into Harry, forcing himself deeper, if that were possible. Leaning upwards, Draco placed a hand on Harry's cheek to draw him forward into a burning kiss. His thrusts were slow and short, getting Harry used to the sensation, hopefully. Neither had enough attention to devote to a long complicated kiss, rather it was the massaging of two sets of lips. Their tongues flickered out every so often, always at the same time. Draco needed more, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't make the first move.

Harry acted as if he could see desperation in Draco's eyes. One hand came up to lace in Draco's fingers and push them back to the bed. Using both of his hands, Harry lifted himself high and higher until Draco felt a chill from his exposed flesh, then pushed back down. Draco moaned and pushed up to meet Harry. Gripping Harry's hand tightly, Draco pumped his hips upward erratically, losing himself in the sensation. Their thrusts were never quite timed right, but they managed. Harry began moaning and groaning in a way that told Draco he was doing the same thing he had done with his fingers. Those beautiful noises only propelled him further. Each thrust became equally about his own pleasure as well as bringing Harry pleasure. Draco ran his hand along Harry's erection faster, again matching neither rhythm already set. Harry didn't seem to mind.

Wet noises filled the four poster bed – their own little world where they could remain untouched. Little problems, such as potions homework, such as big problems, like Voldemort, were left behind when they were together behind closed doors or curtains. Harry was open and honest with him here, like Draco didn't deserve. Those eyes showed how easily he had forgiven him for the years of cruelty he put Harry through. Merlin, he loved those eyes. If it was possible, Harry's passage tightened. "A-ah, Draco, I'm…"

Eagerly, Draco leaned forward and began to whisper. "Yes. Come for me Harry. Come." His hand twisted and tugged insistently, as Draco's hips sped up, now eager for his own release. A tight heat began to expand in his stomach, demanding release. Harry's face scrunched beautifully. His nose pulled up slightly as his eyes closed tightly, and his lips parted to release the ecstasy that had been building in his stomach. Silky ribbons shot from Harry's cock and splayed themselves along Draco's chest, as Harry moaned, and even shouted once. The way Harry tightened around him caused Draco to seize up in pleasure. They'd never leave Harry's bed again the way this felt. His hips, near convulsions, continued to push into Harry as he rode out his orgasm. Those eyes opening, obviously still eager for Draco to follow, did him in. The building heat leaked over and flooded outwards, covering his entire body in pleasure. With a clenched deep rumbling groan, Draco released. Even after his orgasm claimed him, Draco's hips continued to move, riding out the pleasure that overwhelmed him.

Hands still clutched together, Harry collapsed on top of him. Draco didn't mind the weight on top of him, yet he felt off slipping out of Harry's body – they should always be connected like that. After Harry gathered the necessary energy to roll over, he faced Draco. His lips open, panting, his cheeks deep and flushed, Draco kissed him. A slow, languid kiss before chastely laying kisses around his face. Not even realizing it, Draco started "I love…" Of course, he couldn't have stopped with "I". Mirroring Draco, Harry froze and stared expectantly at him. Without many options, Draco continued, "Being with you." He smiled.

Harry nodded and needing no more words, rolled over, to push himself back against Draco firmly. After entangling their limbs properly, Draco nuzzled Harry's ear and breathed a whispered good night before falling asleep.

Again, Harry was falling.

This time, it didn't matter what was around him, or where he was going, because he felt a squeeze on his hand, and when he looked to his left, he saw that Draco was by him, always.


End file.
